Bills, Bills, Bills
Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child is featured in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, the eleventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine with the Warblers. During the performance, the Warblers sing, throw papers, dance and enjoy themselves. They practice together as Regionals comes closer. Lyrics Blaine (The Warblers): At first we started out real cool Taking me places I ain't ever been But now you're getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more You're slowly making me pay for things Your money should be handling And now you ask (Mmmm) to use my car (Car) Drive it all day (Mmmm) and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity (Mmmm) To even come and step to me Ask to hold (Mmmm) some money from me Until you get your check next week You trifling (Ling) good for nothing type of brother Silly me! (Me) Why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard i need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Blaine with the Warblers: (The Warblers: Can you pay my) bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Blaine (The Warblers): Now you've been (Mmmm) maxing out my card (Card) Gave me bad (Mmmm) credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the (Mmmm) first bill But instead you're headin' to the mall Goin' on shopping sprees (Mmmm) Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin' And then you use (Mmmm) my cell phone (Phone) Callin' whoever (Mmmm) that you thinks at home And then when the (Mmmm) bill comes All of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of (Mmmm) these calls come from When your momma's number's here more than once You trifling (Ling) good for nothing type of brother Silly me! (Me) Why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard i need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about The Warblers (Blaine): Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? (Oh no) Do you pay my automo' bills? (Can you pay my bills) If you did then maybe we could chill Blaine with the Warblers: I don't think you do So you and me are through You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another The Warblers: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? (Blaine: Pay my telephone, telephone bills) If you did then maybe we could chill Blaine with the Warblers: I don't think you do So you and me are through The Warblers (Blaine): Can you pay my bills? (Ohh noo) Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? (Can you pay my bills) If you did then maybe we could chill Blaine with the Warblers: (Blaine) (Oh said) I don't think you do (No, no) So you and me are through Trivia *The background vocals were arranged and performed by the Beelzebubs, an all-male a cappella group from Tufts University. *Darren Criss felt the need to apologize to the original artist, specifically Beyoncé, because he felt like he didn't perform the song to his best ability despite trying his best. He also stated that no one could beat the original version. Source Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.28 PM.png 2-3-2011-12-52-09-AM.jpg bills-bills-bills.jpg glee-bills-bills-bills-.jpg Screen-shot-2011-02-03-at-1.49.08-PM.png Bills, Bills, Bills,.png Tumblr m5psftWhKf1qiascco3_250.gif bills bills bills blonde.jpg|Bills, Bills, Bills BBBBlaine.jpg billsbillsbills.PNG Glee Bills-Bills-Bills-300x164.png Tumblr mkhxxyKgbA1qcyb0lo9 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mkt2brNMin1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Bills BIlls Bilss.png Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1zhh3C7kD1rlylr1o2 250.gif bills bills bills.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two